


Desira

by lynndyre



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Rude gets hit with a sex-pollen spell.Turks have contingency plans.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Desira

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



_"Boss, I need a file. Some asshole modded a Mystify -- Hey, it's not a floor show, yo!"_

At the end of the connection something slammed, and Tseng set his pen into its holder. "What do you need?"

 _"TK-1095- whatsit-B? The thing- the fucking form-"_ Reno groaned. There was a scuffle; an electrical crackle. _"Who do I gotta--?"_

Tseng tapped one final passcode. "You are cleared to proceed."

_"---Huh?"_

"1095-B scenario authorization confirmed."

Thudding. Rude's growl, close enough for the PHS to pick up. _"Told. You."_

The PHS crackled. Something tore. 

Tseng smiled.

_"Partner and I are gonna be late, boss."_


End file.
